Serial receivers employ amplifiers and/or samplers whose input signals swing for a number of reasons. These offsets may be a function of environment, age, use, etc., and may vary slowly over time. These offsets may degrade receiver performance and in the extreme may saturate the output and possibly lead to receiver failure.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.